


On Film

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Filming, Getting Together, M/M, Olympics, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: This film project was intended to showcase the competitive nature of skateboarding leading up to the summer Olympic games and the sport’s debut on the world stage. Ennoshita hadn’t even noticed when the project shifted focus to one particular skateboarder.Tanaka was an enthusiastic guy, and he was virtually always at the skate park. Competing was always fun, but he didn’t necessarily seek out the competition; it was just an added benefit to his hobby. Olympic qualifiers are underway and while Tanaka would love to make the cut, he’s afraid to get his hopes up with so many talented skateboarders in the running.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu Olympics Bang





	On Film

Ennoshita fiddled with his camera before raising it, trained on the skate park down below. There were three skaters down there, three skaters he knew were currently preparing for the Olympic qualifiers. Skateboarding was new to the games, so this was uncharted territory. That’s part of why Ennoshita had taken up this project. It was new and interesting.

A shirtless guy was tearing through the park. He caught some air before landing solidly on a rail. Ennoshita followed his movements. He wasn’t sure where things went wrong, but suddenly he was no longer upright on the rail and was skidding across the ground. Ennoshita gasped, lowering his camera as he awkwardly made his way down into the park.

“Are you okay?” He asked as the guy dusted off his joggers.

“Huh?” He looked up at Ennoshita. “Yeah, I’m good. Happens all the time.” He shrugged.

“You’re bleeding.” Ennoshita pointed out

“Shoot,” he twisted his body slightly, examining his elbow which was scraped from his wipe out. Ennoshita paled, the motion making part of the guys back visible. Now that he was closer, he could see a few nasty scars. One on the line of his spine, another over his shoulder, a few on his arms. The guy seemed to notice. “Injuries happen, they’re fine now.” He winked. “Promise.”

“If you say so,” Ennoshita’s eyes trailed over the guy’s toned chest, his cheeks suddenly starting to heat.

“Tanaka Ryunosuke,” Tanaka offered a hand to Ennoshita. Ennoshita took it, trying to keep his eyes up and not on Tanaka’s chest. “I don’t know that I’ve seen you around here.”

“Ennoshita Chikara,” releasing Tanaka’s hand, he lifted his camera in a half shrug. “I was just doing some filming.” Tanaka’s brows went up.

“Filming?” He looked around; he was the only skater here right now. “Me?” Ennoshita looked a bit embarrassed.

“Yes? You were here, so,” Ennoshita shrugged again. Tanaka surprised him with a laugh.

“Sweet, did you catch my wipeout?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Ennoshita started to hit some buttons on his camera, pulling up the footage he’d just taken. He handed it over to Tanaka who studied the small window, watching his own movements from moments prior. The shot cuts off a few seconds after he hits the ground. He nods slightly.

“Can you play it again?” Ennoshita reached over, pressing a button and starting it once again. Tanaka watched quietly, nodding at it, as if confirming something with himself. “Got it, thanks, man.” He handed back the camera with a grin. “I’m going to run again. You wanna film it?” This grin turned almost teasing.

“You want me to?”

“Yeah, dude, it helps to see where you’re going wrong. If you know what the mistake was or what caused the wipe out, you can make better corrections.” Ennoshita nodded in understanding and made his way back out of the park. “Hey!” Tanaka called out, positioned to start his run. He tipped his head towards the highest wall of the bowl. Ennoshita raised his brows at this but went ahead with it and climbed up. It was definitely the best vantage point.

He watched, camera up and recording, as Tanaka dropped down with decent speed. He hit the top of a wall, grinding on it before diving back into the park bowl. He jumped over the center between two short rails. Ennoshita watched in awe as Tanaka rode his board up the ramps and walls, catching air and pulled off various flips and tricks. This time, Tanaka didn’t fall. He rode it out and ended his run by stopping just off to the side of where Ennoshita was filming. Tanaka grinned up at the camera, flashing a peace sign just before Ennoshita stopped the recording.

For the next little while Ennoshita recorded from various vantage points while Tanaka practiced various tricks, falling more often than Ennoshita would have expected, but he always got back up again. Tanaka clearly didn’t fear failing or fear getting hurt.

“Ryuuuu!” Ennoshita started, whirling around with his camera just in time to catch a guy in baggy sweats, loose tee, and a snapback hop onto his board, straight into the bowl of the park. He ripped through before launching himself into the air. He got a hand on the board and rotated in the air, landing cleanly, he ground himself to a halt in the center of the park where Tanaka had stopped earlier when his friend called out to him.

“Noya, what’s up, man?” The two shared some sort of handshake. Ennoshita finally stopped his recording. While the two talked, Ennoshita flipped through other recordings in his camera. He’d been here a few times before and there were different people each time. One day there were two guys then the other there were four, though only two of them were skating. Ennoshita glanced at his watch, closing the screen of his camera. He thought maybe he should head out for now. He climbed down from where he’d been recording from and started to walk around the edge of the park.

“Hey,” Noya, as Tanaka had called him, called out to Ennoshita. “You leaving?”

“Did you get all the footage you need?” Tanaka climbed out of the bowl, his board under his arm. “What are you working on anyway?” Tanaka asked, realizing he'd never even asked why Ennoshita was lurking around the skate park and recording him in the first place.

“Oh,” Ennoshita’s neck began to color a bit. “It’s a film piece about the introduction of skateboarding to the Olympic games.”

“Really? That’s so cool!” Noya chirped, popping up from the bowl from behind Tanaka.

***

Ennoshita had run into Tanaka and Noya again the next time he’d wandered to the skatepark to collect some footage. They were excited to see him. They liked to show off for the camera, but also liked to utilize the footage he gathered in order to help them improve. It was mutually beneficial, and they got along well.

***

Ennoshita rubbed the back of his neck, rolling it as he tried to loosen the stiffness. He'd been up way too late cutting footage, but once he got started, he didn't want to stop half way. His name was called, and he went up to grab his coffee. He was going to need it if he wanted to make it through today. He turned to leave, bumping into something, or someone, and spilling his coffee down the front of the other man's t-shirt. Ennoshita internally cursed the loss of his coffee, but on the outside, he began apologizing.

Tanaka hissed, pulling the shirt away from his body to try and alleviate the burning. Ennoshita was halfway through his apology when he looked up to Tanaka's face and recognition hit him.

"Tanaka! I'm so sorry--"

"It's okay," Tanaka insisted. "It was nice running into you again," Tanaka made a face, looking down at his stained shirt. "Literally."

"Have you ordered yet?" Ennoshita asked. Tanaka shook his head. "Can I buy you a coffee then?"

"Oh?" Tanaka smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He teased. Ennoshita's face flushed, making Tanaka pause for a moment. He was joking, but he wouldn't mind a date with Ennoshita. He _really_ wouldn't mind. "I'd love to have coffee," Tanaka winked, "with you."

"Great," Ennoshita bit his lower lip before nodding.

They made small talk while they waited in line to order. The barista looked vaguely amused seeing Ennoshita come through again to order the same thing while Tanaka wore the original. Once they obtained their respective drinks, they picked a table near the windows. Ennoshita was planning to work while he was here, but he figured that would be rude.

"How did the video come out?" Tanaka asked, sipping his coffee.

"It's not done yet. I need a lot more footage. I plan to make it into a full-length documentary if I can pull it off." Tanaka hummed in understanding. "I actually have my laptop with me, if you want to see some of what I took yesterday," Ennoshita added a bit hesitantly. Tanaka's face lit up.

"Can I really?"

"Yeah," Ennoshita nodded, caught off guard by the excitement on Tanaka's face. He shifted his shoulder bag to pull out the laptop he'd tuck away in it earlier. He took a second to unlock it and pull up the in progress edit. "There's going to be either music or dialogue overlaid on a lot of the action shots, but I want to compile the footage first," he explained. He hit the plan button and watched Tanaka's expression carefully. Tanaka seemed entranced by watching the clips of himself. It was only a few minutes’ worth of footage, but Tanaka was impressed with what Ennoshita had done so far.

"Wow, you made me look so cool," Tanaka mused. Ennoshita snorted softly, raising his mug to hide his smile. "If you need more footage. I'm more than happy to volunteer as tribute." Tanaka winked again. Ennoshita's eyes sparkled.

"That would be great."

"Cool, what's your number?"

"My—" Ennoshita had been distracted by staring at Tanaka and was struggling to process the question. "My phone number?"

"Yeah." Tanaka handed Ennoshita his phone to put his contact information in. Ennoshita did. Once he handed the phone back Tanaka fiddled with it for a second and Ennoshita's own phone, which was lying face down on the table, buzzed. "There, and now you have mine too." With that, Tanaka gave Ennoshita a little wave before he left the coffee shop. Ennoshita wasn't sure what the heck had just happened, but he was pretty sure he was happy about it.

He picked up his phone to save Tanaka's contact. He'd sent a single winking emoji.

***

Ennoshita was positive this was an absolutely terrible idea. He was going to die. This was it for him.

"Tanaka, I really don't think we should--"

"Ready?" Tanaka asked, not waiting for a reply before he pushed Ennoshita down the small ramp. Ennoshita let out a squeeze, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling his arms in to hug himself, bracing for the eventual impact, but he didn't fall. The skateboard rolled for a bit before hitting the upward slope of another, which killed his momentum. "See, that wasn't so bad," Tanaka called as he lightly jogged over to nudge Ennoshita. Ennoshita's eyes cracked open to give Tanaka a look. "Now, let's try some rail grinds." Tanaka laughed at the way Ennoshita's eyes flew open in panic. "Relax, babe, I wouldn't do that to you, but I'm going to make you go down the ramp a few more times." Tanaka hadn't even realized he said it, but Ennoshita definitely did. _Babe._ He called him babe. Ennoshita's mind reeled. Did that mean all of these hang outs were dates?

Since running into one another at the coffee shop, they’d begun to hang out a lot more. With and without the camera and skateboard. Mostly they either met at the coffee shop or the skatepark. The word babe echoed around in Ennoshita’s head for the rest of the day.

***

Ennoshita rubbed his eyes. The only light in the darkened room was the glow from his laptop. He'd been at it for hours, editing the footage he'd gathered. He clipped various moments, some with Tanaka pulling off a difficult trick, a few of him wiping out, and a handful of clips where he was interacting with his friends and fellow skaters. Ennoshita found himself captivated by Tanaka. Tanaka was attractive, no doubt, but his personality was what really drew Ennoshita in. Tanaka could be rambunctious and overly rowdy, but there was so much more to him than that. Ennoshita could see it in his eyes. The determination, drive, and genuine love for his sport.

At some point Ennoshita realized that he'd turned his focus to Tanaka, rather than skateboarding as a whole. It wasn't exactly what he was going for, but he couldn't help but be content with the change in direction. It felt right. He felt like Tanaka was an amazing person to follow and to show off to the world.

***

Ennoshita sighed, leaning back on his arms, his shoulder bursting against Tanaka's. Tanaka shifted, causing their thighs and shoulders to press together slightly. The sun was setting, casting a warm pink-orange glow over them and the skatepark as they talked quietly with one another. They were perched on top of the tallest ramp in the park.

Ennoshita smiled at Tanaka as he talked about his older sister and how she used to bring him to the skate park as a kid. Ennoshita found it difficult to open up and connect with others sometimes, but with Tanaka he was always comfortable and enjoyed being with him.

"Chikara?" Ennoshita started at the sound of his given name on Tanaka's lips, having not expected it. He turned to face Tanaka, question in his eyes. Ennoshita didn't have a chance to voice his questions before one of Tanaka's rough, calloused hands found his cheek. The miniscule distance between them closed quickly. Tanaka's lips were surprisingly soft, and he was gentle, almost hesitant. Ennoshita's eyes fluttered shut almost immediately, melting into it. Tanaka put a hand on Ennoshita's thigh, leaning further into the kiss.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. Ennoshita was a little sad when Tanaka pulled away, he would have been content to never lose the warm contact with the skater. Tanaka gave him an adorably lopsided smile.

Ennoshita thought Tanaka was going to say something, but he cut him off, his hands finding either side of Tanaka's face and kissing him again.

Later, after Ennoshita uploads the days footage to his laptop, he’d come to realize that it had been recording still, angled in a way that it captured the moment of their first kiss as the sun set over the skatepark.

***

Tanaka was laying on his board. Lazily rolling a few inches back and forth. Noya threw a cheeto at him.

“So, are you going to tell me why you called me out here at midnight?”

“I just need to clear my head, that’s all.”

“Clear it by talking to me then.” Another cheeto bounced off Tanaka’s forehead, leaving a little orange spot of cheese powder behind.

“You remember Ennoshita?” Tanaka started with a sigh.

“Your boyfriend?” Noya asked, crunching on his cheetos. Tanaka sat up too quickly, falling off his skateboard and sending it rolling away.

“What?” He blinked at Noya, who seemed nonchalant. “I’m not dating Ennoshita.”

“Could have fooled me.” Noya shrugged, watching the runaway skateboard bump into the curb and start to roll back to them slowly.

“Why would you think we’re dating?” Noya looked at Tanaka, brow arched.

“Seriously? You have that gross, love-sick look on your face whenever you’re with him. You also go out on coffee dates or whatever.” Noya pointed a cheeto at Tanaka. “Oh, and don’t forget you’re teaching him to skateboard _and_ you kissed him.”

“We don’t go on coffee dates,” Tanaka tried.

“That’s the part you want to defend against?” Noya laughed. “Dude, if you’re not dating him you probably should be.”

“But I don’t know if he likes me.”

“Tanaka.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, so I mean this in the nicest way, you’re an idiot.” Noya dumped the remaining crumbs from his cheeto bag into his mouth, crumpling it up and shoving it in his pocket. “Ennoshita likes you.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“He doesn’t need to.” Noya stood up, stretching before bringing his foot down on the end of his board so he could grab the nose with his cheeto dust coated fingers. “He sits in a skatepark and films you for hours. No one in their right mind would do that unless they were heads over heels for someone.” Noya took a few steps away and looked back at Tanaka, who was still sitting on the pavement. “That someone is you.”

Noya left. Leave Tanaka to sit there with his thoughts. He groaned, flopping back into the dirt. He liked Ennoshita, but maybe Noya was right. Maybe he should just ask Ennoshita out already. He hadn’t run away screaming when they kissed, so at least that was a good sign.

***

Ennoshita sleepily reached for his phone, the glowing numbers on his alarm clock were too bright, making him blink a few times before he could make out that it was just after one in the morning.

“Hello?” He answered the phone, his voice rough with sleep. He hadn’t even bothered to check the caller ID. Who the heck calls someone at this hour? It’d better be an emergency.

“Ennoshita?” The sound of Tanaka’s voice on the other end woke Ennoshita up a bit. He sat up, worried Tanaka was hurt.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing? What, why?”

“Nothing’s wrong?”

“No, I don’t think so anyway.” There was rustling from the other end. Ennoshita assumed Tanaka was moving around. “I talked to Noya and he thought we were dating, but we’re not. I want to be though. Is that something you want? I mean--”

“Tanaka,” Ennoshita tried.

“I don’t know if you like me, but I definitely like you, and you let me kiss you--”

“Tanaka!” Tanaka finally stopped talking. “Are you asking me out?” Ennoshita asked after taking a deep breath.

“Yes…”

“Okay.” Ennoshita said with a sleepy smile, laying back down into his pillows.

“Okay?” Tanaka parroted.

“Okay,” Ennoshita sighed, his eyes getting heavy.

“Okay, like you’re saying yes or…” A little hum was all Ennoshita managed before he slipped back into dreamland, the phone still connected. “Ennoshita?” Tanaka asked after a moment. No response. He stayed on the line for a bit longer, listening to the light snores from Ennoshita before he finally hung up.

By the time Ennoshita’s alarm went off, he’d assumed the phone call was a dream, except he could see that he answered a call from Tanaka in the middle of the night. Apparently he’d gone to bed single and woken up with a boyfriend.

***

After a few months, Ennoshita felt that he’d gathered nearly enough footage for his documentary. A good majority of it was cut and edited as well, but it wasn’t quite done. He was planning to end it with footage from today, from the Olympic qualifiers.

Tanaka was currently about to take his last run of the competition. He’d had a few ad runs, but he also had some good runs too. He was currently sitting in fourth. He found Ennoshita and grinned at him.

Tanaka dropped into the park, jumping the center to pull off a kickflip backside air disaster. He went for several smaller, less exciting, but much safer tricks. He nailed a jump off a ramp that he’d fallen from earlier and barely had the momentum to grind the center rails, but he did it and still was able to pull off a frontside noseblunt.

Forty seconds. They only had forty seconds in a single run, but Tanaka managed to pack as much as he could into it, wanting to achieve a solid run in the finals. The buzzer sounded, telling him his time was up. He followed his momentum and did one last trick before riding his board up a shorter ramp of the bowl.

Tanaka stumbled off his board, a hyper excited Nishinoya’s body colliding with his own. Both guys were cheering and clearly ecstatic over the run that Tanaka had just put down. It was by far his best for the day, and it couldn't have happened at a better time. That was his last run of the competition and he nailed it. He hit every trick he wanted to and he didn’t even come close to taking a fall. It was an amazing feeling.

There were another three runs following Tanaka, but his score landed him in first. The question was now if he could maintain that position or would he be bumped into another place or off the leaderboard all together.

“How do you feel?” Ennoshita asked, his camera trained of Tanaka’s grinning face. Tanaka laughed, but told the camera, or rather, he told his boyfriend his feelings about the runs he’d put down today.

Before they knew it, the last runs were in and the final score was being tallied. Tanaka was still in first, but the last run was good. He thought it was possible he could be bumped down to second now.

He wasn’t. The leaderboard was finalized and Tanaka froze. He’d just taken first place. He was on the verge of grasping what this meant for him when Ennoshita threw his arm around him tightly.

“You did it! You won, Ryu. You’re going to the Olympics.” Ennoshita was teary eyed, proud of Tanaka and what he’d accomplished. He’d been there watching, and documenting, Tanaka the past few months. He knew how much this meant to him and how much work he put in. Tanaka laughed, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

Tanaka’s hands found Ennoshita’s cheeks, smiling at him brilliantly. Ennoshita smiled back before their lips met. This kiss was captured on film as well, but not by Ennoshita's camera, but the cameras of the film crew and spectators of the event.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the HQ Olympic Bang! Please check out the artwork that pairs with this piece over on instagram~
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDu0tRKl2tO/


End file.
